The present invention generally relates to methods of manufacturing optoelectronic devices based on semiconductor materials. The present invention more specifically relates to methods of manufacturing optoelectronic devices comprising light-emitting diodes formed by three-dimensional elements, particularly semiconductor microwires or nanowires.